Come What May
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Austin gets devastating news and has to tell Ally. How will he and ally, not to mention the others cope with this? What will happen later? Will everything really be alright? Rated T, just in case!
1. Reality Flipped

**I thought up another Austin and Ally story!**

Bad news, that moment you flashback to earlier that morning even days before this time to when you were so sure something this bad could never happen to you. You return to the moment, the bad news, the present where your reality just got flipped upside down distorted until you don't know what to believe anymore. How did this happen? Why to you? Is it your own fault? Could this have been stopped?

Austin got his answers as he sat there holding his head in his hands. It could happen to anyone and it isn't anyone's fault, and some cases prevention wouldn't have stopped this. He had never felt so helpless as he sat there listening to the doctor explain the future plans for him. What would he tell his friends, what about his career, and what about his future? If he hadn't of noticed the bruises randomly on his body that seemed to multiply than fade away he wouldn't have been here today. He wouldn't have known that he had something so bad wrong with him. Now what would he do?

* * *

I sat down next to Ally at the piano as she patiently waited for what I would say about the doctor's appointment. I didn't know how to tell her, to explain to her this nightmare would surely kill her just as badly as it did me. I stroked the keys trying to buy time, she reacted, but she seemed uninterested in writing a new song today. I glanced over at her and her eyes focused on mine, she could see it, I knew because she could read me like a book.

"Austin, tell me what's wrong. Why aren't you telling me about that doctor's appointment?" her eyes searched mine for any hint.

I looked away, looking her in the eye when I said it would be too painful "Being alone, in private, makes this easier, but it's still hard to say."

I felt her hand touch mine and I gripped it in my own as she cleared her throat "Go on."

"You know about my bruises and how I've been kind of sick here and there. I um-I have um- I have Leukemia." I frowned and I heard her breath catch in her throat as I continued "It-It's ALL, Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia and-and I um…"

Ally was crying, even if she was trying to hide it her little gasps made it obvious. I felt her hand grip mine tighter, but she didn't speak.

I choked back the lump that was growing in my throat "Th-The doctor is-is giving me pills…..maybe some injections…..of Chemoth-Chemotherapy…."

I didn't want to cry, I was a guy after all, and I didn't want to cry in front of Ally, it would only make her cry worse. Ally's crying wasn't so silent now as she kept listening and I could feel her hand shaking even if mine was too. The lump in my throat was much larger now and I couldn't choke it back any more. Tears spilt from my eyes right in front of the one person I didn't want to show weakness or fear to, but I couldn't stop. Suddenly Ally let go of my hand hugging me tightly and I held her in my arms for an immeasurable amount of time.

* * *

I slowly calmed down from the surprising news, and pulled away looking into my ex-boyfriend's, my crush's, my best friend's eyes "D-Do the others know?"

Austin solemnly nodded his head "Yes…I-I just didn't know how to tell you…"

I touched his cheek briefly before hugging him again. I was all cried out this time, but I wanted to comfort Austin and myself.

"…Nothing will change, right….We're all here for you….I won't leave your side…." I murmured trying to reassure him and myself that we'll be okay.

Austin was silent for a moment as he rocked me in his arms still hugging me "….Yeah, of course…I'll be just the same as always…..I can get through anything, I'm Austin Moon….."

I moved away from him forcing a small sad smile "When will they start treatments?"

I had to force myself to stay strong for Austin, I wouldn't let him see the pain it caused me anymore, and I would be his rock like he was for me so many times before.

Austin sighed stroking my hair "They started me immediately, they're hoping to stop it in its tracks, and they say it's likely that it will be a long hard process, but with my young strong body, I should be able to fight it off."

"Austin, what will you do when you don't have any golden locks anymore?" I ran my hand through his hair.

"I guess, I'll have to get a wig and a beanie or something." He shrugged taking my hand in his.

I shook my head before hugging him a third time; I wanted him to know how much he meant to me and that I was truly there for him so I murmured in his ear "I love you, Austin."

* * *

They could have sat for years like that, just holding each other. The heaviness in the room gone, replaced by the emptiness of reality. How could their worlds been so easily flipped, turned into a nightmare? Only the two of them mattered to each other right now. They would figure things out on their own. All they wanted right now, for as long as they could, was make memories for each other, happy memories that would make this blackened memory fade into the background behind the others. They weren't going to give in to this nightmare, not one bit.

**It's a bit of a heartbreaking intro, but it's a start none the less.**


	2. Serene

**Thanks to queenc1, Kaylee Gates, AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys, and LoveShipper for the support! Also thanks to all the anonymous readers as well!**

A rough day, feeling sick from the medication you're on and not wanting others to pity you.

Austin knew this feeling today; he was sick to his stomach, had a headache, and was tired. He would've been alone at home on his day off from recording music if Ally hadn't insisted on joining him. Of course he didn't mind her being there though; she was true to her word. She was there for him and sometimes her presence uplifted his spirits so much he could forget for a little bit why he was so sick. Ally was the best medicine for him so he wouldn't complain about her being there even if his head felt like it was splitting.

* * *

I settled by Austin on the couch, the TV on with the volume, so Austin wasn't uncomfortable. Trish and Dez were off somewhere most likely buying something for Austin so he feels better, their way of coping. Austin wrapped his arms around me; it was becoming more like when we were together lately. He leaned his head on mine staring at the TV as I hit "Play" on the remote I had in my hand.

"Ally." He murmured lifting his head as the first scene began.

I looked at him "What?"

Austin smiled and then kissed me. I reacted turning myself to completely face him and my hands tangled loosely in his hair. He pulled me into his lap and then he carefully pulled his legs onto the couch out from under my own so we were laying down. We were on our sides entangled as we kissed and then Austin stopped to catch his breath.

"Whoa, that was unexpected." I gasped as he closed his eyes for a moment a smile wide on his face.

He sighed as he opened his eyes again "I missed being able to do this with you."

He kissed me again and then someone came in the room causing us to separate. I would've fallen off the couch if it wasn't for our legs being intertwined and limiting movement.

* * *

"Um, should we come back later?" Trish asked almost dropping the bag she was holding.

I sighed "You let yourselves in again, I see. What's up?"

Trish walked over setting the bag down only to dig in and pull out a new jacket "Dez and I thought you could use this in your new music video along with a new amp."

Dez set the amp next to the couch after following Trish into the room. He waved at us and pulled out a camera snapping a pic.

"Hey Dez, what are you doing?" Ally asked surprised.

Dez smirked "I'm capturing great moments with Austin to add to an album. Trish is helping do the scrapbooking part. It's a project we decided so we could remember all of team Austin's silliest, sweetest, just all the greatest moments. Also, I just got this camera and it was the perfect time to try it out."

I shook my head "Could we discuss work some other time?"

"Uh, I thought you were just friends again. When did you get back together?" Trish pointed out.

Ally looked at me and smiled "Things happen for no reason at all, that's all you need to know."

She really was my guardian angel I realized as our eyes locked. I would've kissed Ally again, but we had an audience.

"Trish, Dez, I think it's best if you come back later." I my gaze never wavered from Ally's.

I heard Trish move "I bet you'd never guess who got a job at the "Foot Fit Shoe Shop" and I bet right now you don't care. Dez, it's getting a little too hot in here for us. We'll see you later."

"Aw, I wanted to take photos and show Austin my new ideas." I heard Dez groan before there was movement leaving the room and the front door shutting.

Ally sighed "How are you feeling? Did you exert too much energy?"

I kissed her and pulled her into a loose hug "I'm fine, just tired."

* * *

I woke up in Austin's arms; the movie's menu screen was flickering on the TV. We had fallen asleep at some point and I realized it had been a few hours or so. I could see bruises on Austin's arms around me as I looked down debating if I could get up without waking him. I frowned touching one of his arms softly and he moved a little. I felt his head drop on mine and his arms tightened against me. I didn't move unsure if I woke him or not.

"Ally, are you going to leave?" he murmured before pulling the cover of the back of the couch over us.

I leaned into him and he lifted his head kissing me before laying it on top of mine again.

"No, I'm not leaving, I promise." I closed my eyes praying for this moment to never end.

* * *

A serene moment, sometimes it can come for people in a time when you don't expect some good. To have that moment that can make everything else that is so bleak matter so much less is a miracle. Ally and Austin could've told you that. They lay there together, not sleeping, but listening to each other breath and listening to their hearts beating in unison, the proof they completed each other. Unfortunately serene moments are brief, so heartbreakingly short, but they stay in our minds forever. Ally and Austin knew this fact, which is why for this one moment they lay silently enjoying each other's company.

**Serenity before the storm of disasters that await, what will come next?**


	3. Coping

**Thanks to everyone for the support!**

Coping, it's only half of the battle. Going through the pain, the fatigue, and everything else that comes with cancer, it almost more than anyone can bear. This day was probably harder for Austin as he stared at the hair in his hands. There was no serenity, no bliss, just reality and the pain. Even Ally couldn't completely cheer him up.

* * *

Austin looked at me with eyes that held more than despair almost a hopelessness that made you want to cry for him. He didn't want to cry it seemed, but his eyes overflowed anyways. He despaired, yes the medicine was working to some affect, but to feel like you were losing as much as you were gaining was more than even he could bear. I feared this was something I wouldn't be able to cheer him up from and I was right. The shock was too much for him to deal with even if he knew it would happen reality makes it worse.

I touched his shoulder and he moved away. I was at a loss for what to do, but I couldn't just leave him alone. I tried once more to touch his shoulder and he pulled on the beanie he was wearing.

"Austin, it's okay. Can I see?" I said softly as he sat unmoving from his spot.

He looked at me for the first time in hours since he called me over "I don't think I want to show you right now. My hair is all messed up now; I just need time to adjust. Please just wait, okay."

"Of course, I won't force you." I kissed his cheek and rubbed his shoulder.

Austin stood and moved away his fingers tightening around the wad of hair. He didn't look at me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see the despair on his face again. He let go of the wad suddenly as I stood turning to me. He didn't look me in the eye, but touched the beanie covering his head.

"Do me a favor, please. I don't think I can do it myself." He sighed and I closed my eyes knowing what he was going to ask me.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I replied.

He didn't say anything for a while, neither of us did. Austin tugged on the beanie a little, but again he didn't say anything.

Finally, when I thought he wasn't going to ask after all he pulled off his beanie "Please, shave my head for me. I can't bear to watch patch after patch fall out."

I walked over to him touching his hair sighing "Where are the clippers?"

He looked me in the eye for the first time since I came over. We were face-to-face, just inches apart. Austin pulled me into him hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him back. It seemed like hours in the few minutes we stayed like that before he pulled away leading me to the bathroom. He pulled a fold up stool out of the closet to sit on and the case containing the clippers. I took the case without a word, I had clipped my father's hair many times, but this was different. Austin sat on the now unfolded stool closing his eyes.

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror touching the skin of my scalp. I glanced behind my reflection at Ally's who was cleaning up my hair without a word glancing briefly at me. She put the stool away along with the clippers. I turned to her and she stopped dustpan full of my hair staring back at me.

"Let me help." I pulled the trash bag from the bathroom trashcan and she dumped it all in.

I tied up the bag and she took the broom and dustpan out of the room. I followed her and she set the broom against the wall dropping the dustpan beside it turning to me. I watched as she lifted a hand shaking freezing afraid to touch my now bald head. I grabbed her hand hanging in midair and set it on my bare skin. Ally's eyes began to water probably because mine were doing the same. She stroked my head and then leaned in kissing me before hugging me. I held her, the only thing keeping me from falling completely apart, and led her to the living room.

Ally let go of me and sat down on the couch patting the spot beside her. I took the seat beside her and we sat in silence as she leaned against me. I didn't know what to do, but the more I sat there with her I realized if for some reason I didn't get better I wanted to at least share my life with her, to be more than just girlfriend/boyfriend, to have that chance of marriage before I passed away. I had thought about it a lot when I was alone, but for a few days with Ally by my side she had me thinking about it even more. I put my beanie back on that I had been carrying in my right hand the whole time and pulled Ally close to me.

"Ally…" I murmured softly into her ear.

She closed her eyes and replied "Yes, Austin."

"I love you." I murmured again.

A small smile crept across her face "I love you too."

I kissed the top of her head and her fingers stroked my arm before I spoke again "Marry me."

Ally didn't respond, her breath caught in her throat and she pulled away to turn toward me, looking me in the eye. I looked seriously back at her and she still didn't speak.

"Ally-" I started to speak trying to get her to respond and she cut me off.

"Austin, what are you thinking? I know you're in a bit of shock over your hair, but-" she began and this time I cut her off.

I grabbed her hands holding them in mine "I'm not in shock so much anymore and I'm not crazy; I've thought this over for a while. Marry me."

She didn't reply as she began to cry and then she kissed me. We stayed like that for some time.

* * *

The two sat there in silence. Words were unnecessary; the kiss they had shared said it all. They wouldn't tell anyone just yet, right now, they wanted to enjoy this moment for a while. It didn't matter what their parents or friends said anyways, they had already decided.

**Well hopefully I'll be able to add another chapter again here soon! Sorry for this chapter being late.**


	4. Rest

**Thanks to queenc1, Kaylee Gates, AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys, LoveShipper, ThatsJustWhoIAm, and R5Auslly for all the support and reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Desperation, grasping for something, relief, hope, anything to make things better in a situation. Ally hadn't expected to be in the hospital at all, but that day when she visited Austin something wasn't right. He would speak normally during their conversation, but seemed to be somewhere else. Ally hadn't seen him so out of it before, he looked tired and she knew he must've felt it. It wasn't until he got up and began to walk toward the kitchen for a drink that the incident happened though.

Ally had been following him as they continued, but he wasn't moving as fast. They had gotten to the doorway when he stopped and began to fall forward. Ally grabbed him pulling him back and all his weight hit her causing her to fall as he landed on her knocking the wind out of her. She was able to pull her cellphone from her pocket with effort, not concerned with herself, but her fiancé at the time. Now she came back to reality as she sat on the end of the hospital bed being checked.

* * *

"Ms. Dawson, you are quite a strong young lady. I noticed bruises on your legs from the fall and the cellphone you had in your pocket, there is some light bruising to the ribs from the boy landing on you, and your head may have a bit of a bump on the back, but you managed not to damage it. You're free to go." The doctor went over everything in his notes "If you begin to have sight issues, feel faint, or anything doesn't seem right, come straight back." I sighed "Alright, and what about Austin?" The doctor got up headed for the door "He's just fine, he was fatigued, he admitted he hadn't been sleeping well, that he had been experiencing the usual side effects of the medicine, he just needs rest. Mr. Moon will need to take a day to recuperate that is all." I got up off the bed "Can we both go then?" "Yes, in fact he insisted to wait for you out in the lobby. He got done not too long ago." The doctor smiled and left the room.

I desperately wanted Austin to be better, to not be so discomforted, but there would be hard times before he got better. I had all this on my mind as I made my way out to the lobby, to Austin who waited for me. As I stepped out into the quiet lobby where people sat sobbing, anxious, and waiting for news on loved ones, or for their own chance to go in, I was greeted by Austin who was waiting nearby as he gently took me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, thank you for doing that though." Austin kissed my forehead. "It's okay, let's just get you home. You need rest and not to be exhausting yourself." I smiled. "Ally, I could've hurt you." Austin frowned. "Austin, where are your parents? You shouldn't be worrying; you'll just tire yourself out worse." I sighed "We need to get you home. My parents went ahead and left early since I was fine and they had to work early tomorrow." "They're getting something to drink over there. They were surprised at how well you handled the situation." He replied leading me to his parents. He was still a bit upset, but it was more important that he rest than worry about me.

* * *

I woke up rubbing my eyes to see Ally slumped over my bed sitting in a chair. She didn't wake, surprisingly, at my movements. I stroked her hair and then reached into my nightstand shoving the small box I pulled out under her hand. Her hand twitched and then she gripped the box as she finally opened her eyes.

"What is this, Austin?" Ally stared at the old red velvet box.

I knew she already knew by her look, but sighed "Open it; it's for you and only you."

Her hands seemed to shake a little as she carefully opened it "Austin, this is too much!"

A gold band with three diamonds, the middle diamond the biggest of the three, now gleamed in the light from the now opened box. I smiled as she stared in awe and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"How? When?" she stared at the worn box "Whose?"

I sighed taking the ring from the box "It was my grandmother's ring. My mom said that I would give this to the one girl that meant the world to me. I want you to have it."

I took her hand sliding it on her slender finger fitting perfectly. Her eyes stayed on the ring, watery and spilling over. She shook her head and looked me deep in the eyes a long time before speaking up.

"Austin, our families and friends don't know and this would be a dead giveaway. What about your health, can't all this wait? I don't want to do this until you're better." Ally nervously rambled.

I laughed taking her hand in mine "We'll tell them today, when I've rested some more. I want to be married before the year is up."

* * *

Sitting there together, their desperation to make every moment last dissolved. It was just the two of them enjoying each other's company. It was as if the ordeal only made them closer. If they could only make the calming time last then there would be no turmoil, no pain. Could they only feel pain in the future, no, but there will be a lot of times it will seem that way. It is their love at this moment that keeps them so strong, but how long can that strength last?

**Sorry it was so late, I had barely any time to write!**


	5. Parents' Disapproval

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! I'm sorry the chapters have been late; I've been going through some really tough family stuff!**

The pain, the pounding headaches not stopping, the nausea coming and going, and now that he was sitting in front of their parents that was what he wished was making him feel so unbearable. Instead it was all the stares at the two sitting close together on the sofa. Austin was trying to read each parent's expression as Ally fiddled with her hair and avoided the gazes too nervous to look any of them in the eye.

Finally, Mr. Dawson spoke up his mouth drawn up tight in disapproval "You two are still young and you've got time why now? Wait until you are older and you know clearly what you two want. I can't consent to this wedding happening, I'm sorry."

His voice wasn't harsh, but his words still seemed bitter and unemotional. Ally's eyes for the first time set on her father's face his own eyes avoiding hers now. She understood her father's worries, but this was their decision. She was old enough to marry without his approval, but Austin wouldn't marry her without it, Ally knew that full well.

* * *

"I agree what if this marriage immediately fails after everything? You're too young and too awash in emotions to think clearly. I am not going to consent to this marriage either." Austin's father sternly spoke as we now turned our attention to him.

"Honey, let them explain, I'm sure they intend to wait to marry for a few years." Austin's mom touched Mr. Moon's shoulder staring up at him.

Austin glanced between our parents as he nervously laughed "Um actually, we plan to get married before the year is up."

"What? You two this is not the time to joke." Mrs. Moon's face became completely distorted in concern.

Again Austin replied for us "We aren't joking. This is what we want, please understand."

My mom looked petrified and didn't say a word as my father spoke again "Enough of this; give the ring back to Austin! There will be no wedding and I am done talking about it no convincing can change this decision!"

"Agreed!" Mr. Moon growled glaring at us.

All of a sudden Austin began to argue and it turned into an all-out scream match between our fathers and him. I closed my eyes trying to block out the noise and worried for Austin. I gritted my teeth and then hollered over all the voices.

* * *

"Stop it! STOP IT NOW!" I turned as Ally screamed louder than everyone and louder than I've ever heard her scream.

Everyone had fallen silent in shock and because she had scared them half to death. We all stared at her as she caught her breath.

Ally was now standing from the sofa "This is our lives and I don't care if you approve! This is what we want and I would never do this if I wasn't sure! I'm disappointed in all of you for arguing when you know it's not in Austin's best interest! Why can't you just be happy for us? We don't need any arguments right now, arguing will get you nowhere!"

Everyone blinked as if looking at her with fresh eyes. We all knew she was right and Ally glared at everyone. I glanced at her mother who looked ready to cry and her eyes met mine. Mrs. Dawson hadn't said anything, but she grabbed husband's arm getting his attention. She whispered something in his ear and Mr. Dawson's eyes seemed to soften and widen in realization of something. I turned my attention back to Ally as she looked at each face of our parents.

"Mom, why haven't you spoken your mind too? What did you say to father that you couldn't say to us?" Ally yelled bringing her mother to everyone's attention.

Mrs. Dawson looked her daughter dead in the eyes this time "I told him to remember what age we got married and that our parents said the same things. I told him that you were right, arguing isn't the answer and that I consent to the marriage."

Ally went slack jawed and so did my parents

My mom looked at me and frowned "I apologize, I know better than to be arguing at a time like this. Austin, let the four of us talk alone. I want to understand Mrs. Dawson's thinking on this. Why don't you go back to bed and Ally can sit with you."

I got up and grabbed Ally's hand, but she didn't budge from where she stood.

"Mom, is that true? Do you trust our decision?" She said softly shaking my hand from hers gently.

Mrs. Dawson smiled softly, a tear rolling down her cheek "Yes, I can see how much this means to you, you two have been through so much together. There is no reason this wouldn't work out for you two."

I grabbed Ally around the waist kissing her cheek and murmured "Come on, let them talk. We have others to tell, anyways."

She didn't say anything as she leaned into me and let me guide her away. Our parents watched us until we were out of sight, their gazes piercing into our backs except one soft caring gaze. Ally's mom had saved us from argument with her own opinion that would make everyone contest her. I would be proud to have her as a mother-in-law, I would remember this forever, a gift from an understanding mother, someone who had probably been in our place once before.

* * *

Ally and Austin sat in his room waiting for their parents to come to a conclusion on where they stood on the two young lovers' decision. They had called their friends who were excited and supportive. This was what they wanted whether it will be hard on them or not. Their parents could argue, bring them pain with their decision, but not deter them from this.

**Sorry again for the delay!**


	6. Secret Day Together

**Thanks to queenc1, Kaylee Gates, AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys, LoveShipper, ThatsJustWhoIAm, R5Auslly, Raura4lyfe, and ally2214 for the support and reviews! Thanks to all my anonymous readers as well!**

Waiting, a game nobody wants to play, but sometimes must. When even your parents are against you who do you turn to but yourself? Or at least that is how these two felt. Their parents were deliberating their future and that wasn't what they wanted to happen. It had been two days and still their parents were arguing and trying to understand each other's point of view. Now they weren't exactly talking to each other since they had said their peace. Austin had to cheer Ally up and get them both to relax so they could think about their next steps.

Austin packed a blanket into a bag along with some towels. He set plastic plates, forks, and napkins in a basket. He had planned a romantic day for him and Ally to ease their minds. The thing was she hadn't shown up yet, usually she was early or on time. Today she was late and she hadn't called him either.

* * *

I pulled out my cellphone dialing her number as usual she answered on the third ring "Austin, what's wrong?"

"What happened, I thought you were coming over?" I said surprised by her confusion.

She seemed relieved, but still upset "I know, but my dad is convinced that I need time away from you and I can hardly get out of his sights."

I sighed looking at everything I packed and then got an idea "I got it; we can get Trish and Dez to cover for us. I'll say I'm going to his place and you say you're going to Trish's, we let the two in on it and then no one will know, but the four of us."

Ally sighed "Okay, we'll meet up at the beach in ten minutes."

I smiled with triumph "Alright, see you then."

* * *

I had never done something as major as lying to my father to secretly meet someone, but it felt exhilarating. I stood at the edge of the parking lot with an umbrella waiting for Austin and then he appeared with his red beanie, a basket, and he was messing with something. When he got closer I saw exactly what he was holding, a perfect deep red rose.

"Here, I got this for you. I'm so glad you were able to get here." He handed me the rose and kissed my cheek "What's with the umbrella?"

I took the flower smelling it "One, the sun might be a bit too harsh on you. Two, it looks like rain might not be far off. Where's your car?"

He smiled "I parked it a block away at Dez's."

"Oh smart; let's go pick a place now because my father could check just to make sure I told the truth." I grabbed his free hand.

His hand gripped mine in return and he led me to a spot under some palm trees to the side of the beach. Austin set the basket down releasing my hand to pull out a blanket and set it out. I helped him smooth it out before he sat down to lean against the nearest tree. I sat next to him and he glanced at me as I gently set my rose beside me.

"You know, I never thought in a million years I'd be in a situation like this and asking you to secretly see me." He sighed.

I laughed "I know our parents are overdoing it. Also I never thought it would be like this either."

Austin turned to me brushing his hand against my cheek. I locked eyes with him and he smiled softly before he leaned in brushing his lips against mine. We stayed like that for an insurmountable time before he broke away to catch his breath. Then sat up opening the basket and handed me a pop as he pulled out his own.

"Well, when we are done with our picnic I want to take you somewhere." He sighed as he pulled out everything else one at a time.

I opened my can of soda taking a swig before replying "Where is that?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked.

I set my soda down as Austin set out ham and cheese sandwiches with chips, a container of grapes, and apple slices in another container. I raised an eyebrow at him in amusement and picked a grape out of its container.

"Think you can catch this in your mouth?" I asked trying to challenge him.

Austin smiled "Sure toss it to me."

I did as he said and he caught it easily in his mouth. Then he decided it was his turn to toss one to me. I readied myself and it hit my face. Austin laughed and I tossed the grape back at him. We played this grape game awhile longer before deciding to give up and start eating our sandwiches. It seemed like the perfect day.

Then Austin got up as he deposited our plates and other trash back into the basket "Do you want to swim?"

"No, it's a bit cool today. We can do that another day." I smiled as he helped me up.

We folded up the blanket and then Austin set that back in the basket as well. He took my hand with his left as he gathered the basket up in his right hand. He led me off the beach and he paused looking around as we got closer to the parking lot.

"Did you bring your car?" he asked glancing back toward me.

I shook my head "I walked here since it wasn't far. Why?"

"We'll just go pick up my car from Dez's." he smiled.

"Okay." I studied his face unsure where he was planning to take me, but it was somewhere that was far enough for a car.

Austin led me out of the parking lot and down the street. As we got closer to the corner of the street the sky began to get dark and it began to sprinkle. Luckily Austin tucked my rose safely inside the basket at the top so I had my hand free of hassle to open my umbrella. We paused so I could one handedly unbutton the umbrella and I hit the button that automatically opened it. I lifted it over our heads and we continued walking. It wasn't long before the rain got harder and we picked up our pace a little.

We got to Dez's just around the corner and he was sitting on his porch. We waved and he waved back before calling out to us.

"I figured you'd be back after a while, but I didn't expect Ally." Dez smiled and then Trish appeared behind him coming from inside his house with what I guessed was hot cocoa.

"I just came for my car and I'll be taking Ally to that place I was telling you about earlier." Austin called back as we watched Dez take a cup of cocoa from Trish's hand.

Dez laughed "Oh yeah, the-oomph!"

Trish elbowed Dez in the side "Don't spoil it!"

I watched confused and Dez turned to Trish sighing. Austin laughed letting go of my hand to shove the basket in the backseat Austin unlocked my door and let me in before running to the driver side and sliding in. We waved goodbye to our friends and then Austin started the car pulling out of the drive.

* * *

I pulled into a parking spot before a trail. Ally looked at me questionably and I got out of the car smiling.

She stared at the trail into the woods feet ahead "A walk in the woods. This isn't "Twilight" you know."

"I wasn't going for any "Twilight" theme woods walk. I'll show you where we are going." I laughed as I took her hand.

I led her onto the trail and into the woods. Following the path wasn't hard it had been used so many times there was a clear dirt path with no plant growth in the middle of it.

"I found it when Dez and I came up here roaming a while back. It was by accident that we came across it." I explained.

Ally smiled "Please don't say a creek or field, I'll just be reminded of "Twilight"."

I shook my head as we came to an old leaning tree "It's here; we found an old almost unnoticeable path unless you were looking closer. It forks off from the normal path. It's got a bit of vegetation over it, but we can make it through."

I showed her and she stared at me wondering where I was taking her. She began to laugh a little as I led her farther into the woods down the old path. I glanced at her and she was trying to muffle her laughs with her free hand.

"What is it now?" I wondered as I kept her steady from falling over the small branches and other nature in the path.

She composed herself enough to speak as we kept moving "I just thought if someone was on the regular path and saw us they'd dial 9-1-1 because it looks like you're taking me somewhere to kill me where it's secluded."

"Really, that's what you think of? You are strange." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and then I stopped "It's not far in the woods, but if you go on this path you'll find the greatest secret place."

I stepped out of the trees and heard Ally's footsteps hesitantly follow. I turned to her, but as I expected her eyes were not on me, but the view before her.

"Wow, this is amazing! The view of the city from here is great!" she gasped as she stepped a little closer to me and the cliff.

I laughed "Told you it was the greatest secret place. Now we can share it along with Trish and Dez of course. If Dez can ever get Trish out here that is."

"Yeah, you're right and I'm sure she would just for Dez though." Ally smiled.

Ally pulled out her phone turning it on "I want to take a picture, I'll-oh no!"

"What, what is it?" I looked over her shoulder at her phone.

"I've got a lot of missed messages from my dad and look at the time! If I go back now he'll kill me! I just know that he already knows I wasn't with Trish!" she panicked.

I sighed trying to think and then decided "It'll be real late if we drive all the way back now. I saw a Holiday Inn on the way here. We can stay the night there, saying that we are spending the night at the other two's houses. If your father suspects or already knows that you aren't at Trish's tonight, we will face him together tomorrow. We aren't kids anymore; we are old enough to do what we want like you stood up to our parents saying."

Ally was hesitant and nervous as she spoke "Fine, I agree."

**My apologies for another cliff hanger and being so late on delivering another chapter!**


End file.
